Sesame Street 45 RPM sets
When Sesame Street began to produce albums and singles in the early 1970's, they also created some sets of singles that were released in special custom boxes, or in a small plastic bag with a handle. These sets sometimes had unique artwork. ''The Sesame Street Carry About'' This boxed set contains songs from ''The Sesame Street Book & Record, and includes the singles CC 75001, CC 75002, CC 75003, CC 75004, CC 75005, and CC 75006. These singles were also sold separately. The cardboard books and picture sleeves sold with the singles were included in this boxed set. Image:SSCarryAbout.jpg ''3 New Books & Records'' This set of 3 singles comes in a plastic bag with a handle, and the songs are from ''The Sesame Street Book & Record. It includes the singles CC 75007, CC 75008, and CC 75009, all of which were also sold separately. The cardboard books and picture sleeves sold with the singles were included in this set. Image:3newrecords.JPG Image:Rubberduckie.JPG Image:Aface.JPG Image:Green.JPG ''The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Records Tote Box'' This boxed set of 4 extended-play 45 RPM records includes all of the songs from ''The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album, and was unusual, because Warner Bros. did not normally release boxed sets in this format. Since Carry About was a trademark of Columbia Records for its 45 RPM boxed sets, the label called its version a Tote Box. The set contained smaller versions of all the material included with the LP version, which included a 28-page illustrated color booklet with lyrics of all of the songs, a sheet of stickers with pictures of various Sesame Street characters, and a sheet of Sesame Street signs that could be punched out. These 45's were not sold except as part of the set, and thus do not carry individual record numbers. Each record has two numbered sides; somewhat surprisingly, this was done so that sides 1 & 8, 2 & 7, 3 & 6, and 4 & 5 were paired together so that they could be placed on a record changer instead of a single-play turntable. The songs are as follows: * Side 1: Sesame Street Theme * Side 1: Play Along * Side 2: Everyone Makes Mistakes * Side 2: The Garden * Side 3: High, Middle, Low * Side 3: The Word Family Song * Side 4: What Do I Do When I'm Alone? * Side 4: Has Anybody Seen My Dog? * Side 5: Sing * Side 5: Mad! * Side 6: Picture a World * Side 6: The Grouch Song * Side 7: Stop! * Side 7: I'm Pretty * Side 7: Circles * Side 8: Over, Under, Around and Through * Side 8: Someday, Little Children Image:SS2ToteBox.jpg Image:WBSS2Single7.jpg Image:SS2ToteBoxStickers.jpg ''The Muppet Alphabet Carry About'' This boxed set contains all of the songs from ''The Muppet Alphabet Album. The singles are numbered CC 75037, CC 75038, CC 75039, CC 75040, CC 75041, CC 75042, and CC 75043. The singles were also sold individually with cardboard books and picture sleeves that were not included in the boxed set. The entire set was later sold on the Sesame Street Records label (see next entry). Image:Alphabetcarryabout.JPG Image:Alphabetcarryabout2.JPG Image:ABCD.JPG Image:ABCDBack.jpg Image:EFGH.JPG Image:EFGHBack.jpg Image:IJKL.JPG Image:IJKLBack.jpg Image:MNOP1.JPG Image:MNOPBack.jpg Image:QRST.JPG Image:QRSTBack.jpg Image:UVW.JPG Image:UVWBack.jpg Image:XYZ.JPG Image:XYZBack.jpg ''The Muppet Alphabet Album'' 45 set All of the above singles were later sold as a set on Sesame Street Records, but with the regular Sesame Street sign logo on the labels. The singles are numbered JCP 7101, JCP 7102, JCP 7103, JCP 7104, JCP 7105, JCP 7106, and JCP 7107. File:SSAlphabetSet1.jpg File:SSAlphabetSet2.jpg ''Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert's Carry About This boxed set contains all of the songs from Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert. Although all of the songs included were also sold on separate singles, the groupings of songs on each record is different in this set. The singles are numbered ECC 75055, ECC 75056, ECC 75057, ECC 75058, and ECC 75059. The illustrations are by prolific Sesame illustrator Michael Smollin. File:HavinFunBertErnieCarryAbout.jpg File:ErnieBertCarryAbout2.jpg File:ErnieBertCarryAboutBack.jpg Image:CC75056TigerHuntJust3Simple1973.jpg Image:EBCollection3ColorsSimple.jpg Image:EBCollectionNameAnimalDrawing.jpg Image:EBCollectionPatPatListening.jpg Image:EBCollectionStuffMarchingBox.jpg Image:EBCollectionClinkClank.jpg ''Ernie & Bert from Sesame Street'' This set of 7 singles comes in a plastic bag with a handle, and contains all of the songs from the Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert album, but in different groupings from the set above. The singles are numbered CT 255501, CT 255502, CT 255503, CT 255504, CT 255505, CT 255506, and CT 255507. ''Monster Hits from Sesame Street'' This set of 7 singles comes in a plastic bag with a handle, and contains some songs from ''The Sesame Street Monsters! album, as well as other classic songs sung by monsters. The singles are numbered CT 255521, CT 255522, CT 255523, CT 255524, CT 255525, CT 255526, and CT 255527. ''Sesame Street LIVE! This set of 7 singles comes in a plastic bag with a handle, and contains all of the songs from the ''Sesame Street LIVE! album. The singles are numbered CT 255531, CT 255532, CT 255533, CT 255534, CT 255535, CT 255536, and CT 255537. File:SSLiveCollection.jpg ''My First Sesame Street Record Collection'' Several different collections of singles were released with this title, with different contents. The first one contains songs from a variety of LPs. It includes singles numbered JCP 69901, JCP 69902, JCP 69903, JCP 69904, JCP 69905, JCP 69906, and JCP 69907. This set was originally released with all yellow labels, and in 1978, it was reissued with various colored labels. Image:MyFirstSSRecordColl.jpg File:MyFirstSSCollectionMulticolor.jpg File:MyFirstSSCollection5People.jpg The second one contains singles that had already been released in the regular singles series, and they include their original catalog numbers. These are numbered CTW 99004, CTW 99005, CTW 99006, CTW 99018, CTW 99030, and CTW 99031. File:MyFirstSSYellow.jpg ''Sesame Street Fever This set of 3 singles comes in a box, and contains all of the songs from the ''Sesame Street Fever album. Two of the singles are numbered SFT 79006 and SFT 79007. The third single is identical to CTW 99070, although its box set number is unknown. Included in the box with the three singles were a "fever scope", 7 Muppet stick-ons, a "Do the Pigeon" dance chart, a Sesame Street Fever poster, and a "surprise" Muppet doll. SSFeverBoxSetBack.jpg Image:FeverDuckieSFT79006.jpg Image:CCookieSFT79007.jpg SSFeverPoster.jpg SSFeverPigeonChart.jpg SSFeverScope.jpg Untitled 45 RPM set about numbers This set contains all of the songs from the album ''Numbers!, as well as other songs about numbers taken from other albums.The singles are numbered JCP 7001, JCP 7002, JCP 7003, JCP 7004, JCP 7005, JCP 7006, and JCP 7007. File:JCP7003.jpg See also *Sesame Street discography *Sesame Street singles *Sesame Street book and audio sets discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Discographies Category:Sesame Street Albums